


A Matter of Timing

by TinCanTelephone



Series: Perfection is Overrated [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Light Angst, Parenthood, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinCanTelephone/pseuds/TinCanTelephone
Summary: Cassian was too tired to play 'What box was that in again.' Frankly, he thought they'd be done with that by now, after over a month in their new house.Jyn and Cassian adjust to their new home. Cassian laments his bad luck.





	A Matter of Timing

**Author's Note:**

> A short addition to my H/C Modern AU! In which this series becomes a little self-aware :P
> 
> (Thanks in part to @NewLeeland for pointing out my increasingly obvious pattern… but I'm leaning into it.)
> 
> Kind of fluffy and schmaltzy, I couldn't help it :)
> 
> Takes place when Lyra's around 18 months old.

"Honey, do you know where Lyra's blue sippy cup is?" Jyn paced back and forth across their new, much more spacious kitchen, opening and closing cabinets at random while Lyra babbled happily on her hip. "Have we not unpacked that box yet?"

Cassian cleared his throat. "I thought we finished unpacking all the kitchen stuff last week." He rubbed his forehead and leaned into his hands, propped up on the kitchen table over an untouched bowl of oatmeal. He was too tired to play _What box was that in again_. Frankly, he thought they'd be done with that by now, after over a month in their new house. Of course, it turned out that even with the help of Kes, Shara, and Bodhi, moving took fucking forever and he still wasn't sure some of those boxes didn't have black holes in the bottom.

Jyn closed the last cabinet and turned around, bouncing Lyra anxiously. "How are you feeling?"

There was a concerned line between her brows and Cassian desperately wanted to make it go away, get up and take a turn holding Lyra, help her find the sippy cup, but he couldn't. He'd felt vaguely under the weather for a while, working around a sore throat and a cough, but it was nearing the end of week two and he'd developed a low fever that hadn't gone away, and yesterday felt too run down to drag himself to work. Jyn had also restricted his access to Lyra, and the fact that he still wasn't well enough to hold her was wearing on him.

He opened his mouth to respond, but his lungs tripped on the inhale and he started coughing. It was beginning to sound a little scary, louder and coming in extended fits he couldn't control. When he got his breath back he said, "Pretty much the same."

Jyn worried her lower lip. "You called the doctor yesterday, right?"

"Yeah."

"When's your appointment again?"

"Today at 1:30."

She nodded. "Okay. I think I can get the afternoon off so I can take you right after lunch. We can come home right after and you can relax. We should have plenty of time before I have to get Lyra from daycare."

If he wasn't afraid it would trigger more coughing, Cassian would've groaned. "I'm fine. It's just a bad chest cold. I can get myself to the doctor if you can't leave work."

Jyn put Lyra in her high chair and finished packing the diaper bag. "But you don't have to do that, and I'd feel better if I went with you."

Cassian nodded and began coughing again into the very used tissue crushed in his palm. He could admit he was feeling pretty crappy for a cold, and he understood Jyn's anxiety over the whole thing, because it was partly for Lyra's sake. Jyn had convinced him to make a doctors' appointment with the argument that a real diagnosis and maybe some better-than-OTC medicine would make him feel better faster and give them an idea of how careful they should be around Lyra.

Jyn closed the diaper bag and crossed the kitchen to Cassian. She leaned over him and put a hand on his cheek, then brushed it over his clammy forehead.

He closed his eyes and tried not to cough on her.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Cassian. I hope we can get you feeling better soon." The crease between her brows was back and she pressed a kiss to the top of his head before going back to the sink to thoroughly wash her hands. She picked up Lyra and began bundling her into her puffy green coat, complete with pink mittens and matching chullo. "Let me know if you get any news from the Solos."

"Leia's not due for another three weeks." Cassian watched as she pulled on her own parka and stocking cap and braced for the frigid temperature between the front door and the car. He shuffled after her into the living room, hands curled around a mug of tea.

Jyn snorted and rolled her eyes. " _Due dates_. Babies come when they want." She glanced back at him before opening the door. "I'll see you around 1. Try to be ready to go so we can leave right away." She bounced Lyra on her hip. "Say bye-bye to Papa, Lyra."

"Ba-ba!" Lyra flapped a mittened hand and stared at him over her mother's shoulder as Jyn carried her to the car.

Cassian ignored the pang of having to wave at her from a distance and watched them through the window until the car disappeared down the street of their new suburb. There wasn't much snow on the ground, but the thermometer on the window read 15ºF. He shivered just thinking about it and leaned against the easy chair behind him, feeling suddenly lightheaded. He should probably lie down. He glanced at the couch, but there was a bunch of toys strewn across it and only one of their afghans was within easy reach. Maybe he should just go back to bed.

He set down his half-finished mug of tea and trudged upstairs. He sank onto the mattress much more gratefully than he wanted to admit and drew the covers over him. He curled up as much as he could and let the fatigue wash over him completely and drag him to sleep.

 

Cassian woke up with a headache and covered in a thin film of sweat. He rolled over to see if he could just go back to sleep and groaned. Jyn would be here in fifteen minutes to pick him up and he said he'd be ready. He dragged himself upright and pulled on his warmest and most comfortable clothes, then stumbled downstairs when he heard Jyn pull into the driveway.

She met him in the living room, keys bouncing impatiently in her hand. "How are you feeling?"

Cassian didn't have the energy to lie. "Like shit." He pulled on his boots and wrapped a second scarf around his neck before bracing himself for the outdoors.

"Anything from Han or Leia?"

His phone hadn't listed any missed calls. "No." He followed her outside.

The cold air hit him like a wall and he immediately began coughing. The fit caught him by surprise and he leaned over, putting one hand on the side of the house to steady himself. There were black spots in his eyes by the time it was over and he was panting, his breath sawing in and out of his raw throat. He was vaguely aware of Jyn standing behind him, rubbing his back.

"Just breathe, Cassian. Deep breaths."

He swallowed and let her lead him to the car. He collapsed into the passenger seat and put his head in his hands.

She wasted no time in pulling out of the driveway but kept shooting him worried looks over the gearshift. "Still doesn't feel like the flu?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

She nodded. "I'm glad we're getting you to the doctor."

The heat began to kick in and Cassian adjusted the vents to point directly at him. He wasn't about to say it out loud, but he agreed with her.

 

* * *

 

"Cassian Andor."

Jyn nudged him out of his half-doze in the uncomfortable waiting room chair. He jerked awake and stood up too fast.

He swayed and she put a hand on his back. "Do you want me to come with you?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine." He walked with more confidence than he felt to an exam room. It smelled like disinfectant and he could feel a draft through his sweater. He sat in the chair by the door and tried not to cough.

He only had to wait about five minutes until their family physician joined him. "Hello, Cassian. How are Jyn and Lyra?"

"They're fine."

"Good. What seems to be the problem?" He gestured to the table and Cassian reluctantly climbed up.

"Uh. I guess I've been kind of sick for a few weeks. And it's not going away so…"

"What are your symptoms?" Dr. Kenobi took out a clipboard and pen.

Cassian thought about it. "A cough and a sore throat. A low fever for the past couple of days, and I've been really tired." He frowned. All that made it sound worse than it was.

Dr. Kenobi just nodded. "You said you've been feeling sick for a couple weeks?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." He stood and put on his stethoscope.

Cassian flinched as the metal touched his skin.

"Take a deep breath for me."

He did.

"A _deep_ breath. Like you're about to put your head underwater."

Cassian wanted to groan. That sounded like something he said children. But Jyn adored their family doctor. He'd stopped asking why. "I did."

Dr. Kenobi shook his head. "I know you can do better than that. Just do it, even if it hurts. It's all right if you start coughing. Try again."

He did, and it did hurt, and he did start coughing. When he was finished, Dr. Kenobi had replaced his stethoscope and removed his gloves.

"So it sounds like you have atypical pneumonia, also called 'walking pneumonia.'" He made a few notes on his clipboard.

Cassian could feel his heart pounding. That was serious, wasn't it?

Dr. Kenobi smiled. "Not to worry– I know it sounds scary, but it's actually very mild. But I am going to get you some antibiotics."

"Lucky me," Cassian muttered.

"Indeed," Dr. Kenobi said as he scribbled on his prescription pad. "I don't usually prescribe antibiotics for this sort of infection because it usually clears up on its own, but you have a young daughter at home and this'll help it go away faster. I'm also sending you to radiology for a chest x-ray, just to make sure it's nothing more serious." He tore off the piece of paper and held it out. "Now, which pharmacy do you usually use?"

 

Jyn met him as soon as he re-entered the waiting room. "What did Dr. Ben say?"

Cassian sighed (as much as he could) and braced himself for her reaction. "Walking pneumonia."

" _Pneumonia_? Cassian, that's serious, should you be–"

Cassian tried to wave her off and walked past her into the hallway. "He said it's not that bad, I just need antibiotics and he wants a chest x-ray." He looked for signs for radiology.

"An x-ray? That means it's serious." Jyn was hovering at his shoulder and looked afraid he might collapse at any moment.

"Jyn, I'm fine. It's just in case."

"In case of what?"

Cassian groaned and rubbed his forehead. "I don't know. Let's just get it over with and go home."

"Sorry. I'm sorry." She took his hand.

He squeezed it. "It's all right. I'm all right."

 

* * *

 

After reassurance from the radiologist that Cassian was mostly fine, Jyn shooed him towards the shower when they got home. "Take your time, and make it really hot. The doctor said steam was good for your lungs."

He waved off her fussing again and shut himself in their bathroom. He hadn't stopped shivering since stepping inside, so he turned up the shower as hot as it would go and spent longer than he usually did just standing in the spray, trying to take deep breaths and break up some of the crap in his chest.

He'd stepped out and was drying off as quickly as possible in the residual heat of the bathroom when his phone rang in the bedroom. He heard Jyn answer it.

"Hey, Leia– Oh, Han! Hey, what's up?"

Cassian froze. _Oh, crap._

"Really? Oh my God, that's awesome! …Yeah, tell her congratulations for me. How was it? How is everyone? …Good. Good. That's great." There was a long pause and Jyn sighed. "Um, no, actually, I don't think so. Sorry. …No, Lyra's okay, it's Cassian."

Great. Now they were talking about him. He glared and pulled on his shirt a little harder than necessary.

Jyn huffed. "I know, right? It never fails." She laughed again. "Yeah, I'll tell him. We'll drive up as soon as we can, I promise. …Yeah. …Yeah. …Okay. Bye. See you guys soon!" She hung up as Cassian came out of the bathroom, still smiling.

"What is it?"

"Leia had the baby!"

"Of course." He sat on the bed and ran the towel through his hair again. Jyn had turned up the heat, but he could still feel goosebumps on the back of his neck.

"She's blaming you for making her go into labor early."

"What? How?" Leia could get pretty creative with the blame game, but he really couldn't wait to hear this one.

Jyn snickered. "You're always sick for major life events. You got sick, therefore, your godson had to come early and you can't see him on the day he's born."

Cassian flopped backwards onto the bed. "That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" She was trying not to laugh again. "You had mono when we met, Cassian. And you had the flu when you proposed. That's not a very good track record."

He glared up at her. "What do you mean? I was fine when we moved in together. And for our wedding. And when Lyra was born."

Jyn rolled her eyes. "That's three and three, Cassian. It's a little bit of a pattern."

"It's so not," Cassian muttered. He started shivering and shoved his legs under the duvet.

"It kind of is." She pulled the blankets up to his shoulders. "Your immune system just tends to crap out on you at inopportune times."

Cassian groaned dramatically. "It's not fair."

Jyn ran a hand through his hair. "You can see Ben in a few weeks. Then Leia will be out of the hospital and Lyra can see him, too."

"I suppose." Cassian rolled onto his side and coughed into his pillow. "This sucks."

"I know." Jyn's voice softened and she put a hand on the back of his neck.

Her hands were freezing and he sighed.

"Think of this as an excuse to take a break," she said.

"A break from what?"

"Just… everything."

He looked up at her, confused.

She sighed and started again. "You know, take it easy for a while, get a lot of rest, and then you'll be back and at like, 110%. Maybe you'll have enough energy to unpack those last few boxes."

Cassian couldn't help it, he laughed and started coughing again. "I can't believe we're still not done with those."

Jyn shook her head, grinning. "I'm convinced we'll never be done," she said. "You'll unpack the last one, then turn around and find another one."

"Where did we even get all that _stuff?"_

"I blame the baby shower," said Jyn. "Shara went way overboard with the invitations. And you knew about it but didn't stop her."

"Don't put that on me. Think about how much money we saved on baby things."

"Right. Of course." Jyn nodded solemnly and maintained a serious expression for all of five seconds. She grinned down at him again. "It was also _really_ nice of them."

"It was nice." Cassian sighed and closed his eyes. "Maybe when I get better we'll finally find that blue sippy cup."

Jyn moved closer and rubbed his back, making slow circles between his shoulder blades. "Maybe we will."

**Author's Note:**

> I might have a bit of a morbid fascination with WebMD and did _too_ much research… :P
> 
> But thanks for reading– I hope you enjoyed it! :) :)
> 
> Thanks also to those of you who put up with this entire series in which I basically torture Cassian (and Jyn, a little) non-stop for four stories. :D :D


End file.
